Distractions
by Dirthavaren
Summary: Dorian invites Cullen out for a night of drinking and Cullen accepts, hoping the time spent at the tavern will take his mind off of the Inquisitor as he waits for her return. But much to his dismay the Commander is unable to get her out of his mind, especially when a few of the Inquisition's best won't stop talking about their leader's physical "assets". Cullen x Trevelyan


For whatever reason the beginning of this damn thing killed me. The rest of it kind of killed me too, but at least I have the DA:I bard music to set the scene. Also, I apologize before hand for Sera's lines, they probably aren't super accurate. She is probably the hardest for me to write.

Oh, and if you listen to the DA:I bard tavern music, it really sets the mood! Since, you know, they're in the tavern and all.

Words (2,835)

"_I find myself thinking of you. More than…well, all the time, really."_

Cullen's cheeks flushed lightly as the words drifted through his mind, his lips curling into a subtle smile as he made his way through the courtyard. It was a cool night, the slight breeze helping eradicate the blush from his cheeks as he made his way to the tavern, picking up the pace as the thought of the Inquisitor crossed his mind yet again.

They had shared their first and only kiss just weeks ago, but the day after Olivianna was called away to Orleis for some quest, and between his training schedule and paperwork and her preparations they were unable to even see each other, let alone talk. So for three weeks Cullen was left waiting, wondering about that day, remembering her words and the taste and feel of her lips over and over, but with every day the memories faded a little more.

It was driving him mad.

This was why he had accepted Dorian's offer to a night at the tavern, he needed a distraction. He didn't care for alcohol but he didn't need it, as long as he had someone to talk or listen to he could shake his Inquisitor from his mind, at least for a while.

Stepping into the tavern Cullen was immediately met with the sights and sounds of the Inquisition's people unwinding. Nearly every table was full, people of all kinds filling their seats as they laughed and told stories, raising toast after toast to the Inquisition and its accomplishments. It had just reached the public's ears that in the Inquisitor's latest journeys she and her party had taken down a dragon, so it seemed only fitting to the Commander that their people be celebrating.

As he scanned the room Cullen eventually found his drinking partner for the evening, mug raised as he shouted above all the ruckus, "To our fierce Inquisitor!" before seemingly dumping the drink down his throat and slamming the mug on the table, the noise drowned out as the noise reached a crescendo.

"Good of you to finally join me, Commander, I was starting to worry you didn't like attractive company." Dorian's lips curled into a smirk as he watched the blond take a seat across from him, unable to protest fast enough as a serving boy set a drink before him and scurried off.

"Yes, well, I can't say I've ever been truly fond of drinking." Cullen responded, smiling as he hesitantly grabbed the mug in front of him.

"You mean to say you were never truly invited out."Cullen's cheeks turned a light shade of red, the man trying to hide it behind his drink. Dorian lifted his own to his lips, eyes shining with playful intent, "and here you are now, drinking with a strikingly beautiful man. One who is a mage, no less!"

Cullen chuckled into his mug, unsure of any other way to respond. "Leliana and…_the Inquisitor_ keep telling me I need to get out of my office more, at any rate, and I thought tonight as good a time as any to try." Placing his cup back on the wooden table he looked around, smiling again at the commotion surrounding them. It amazed him that the Inquisitor could inspire such camaraderie, even without her presence. She truly was an amazing woman.

"_I believe…that was a kiss. But I can't be sure it's…all a blur."_

Another memory of _that day_ passed through his mind, distracting the Commander as his eyes drifted to the table, focused on nothing as another blush crept across his cheeks. "Dear Commander, are you…blushing?" Dorian teased, laughing lightly as Cullen jumped, causing the flush to deepen and spread further down his face. "You _are_!"

Turning his face away without a response Cullen took another drink, trying to ignore the mage as he continued to laugh, trying to figure out _why_ he was blushing in the first place. Cullen heard a few of the man's suggestion before his ears found another conversation a few tables away, the mention of the Inquisitor's name peaking his interest. _Who would call the Inquisitor by name and not title?_ He wondered as he craned his neck to take a peek, but who he saw only caused him to roll his eyes.

Sitting but a few tables away Cullen could see Sera and Iron Bull chatting, the elf's arms flying wildly above her head as she told a story. Cullen only caught bits of pieces, the woman's words hard to catch as Maryden played her songs in the background, but from what he could hear Sera's story sounded…_sordid_, at the very least.

Cullen expected the woman didn't have much talent for telling stories, if the notes he read were any indication.

With a sigh the man turned back round, absentmindedly lifting his drink to his lips as his eyes drifted forward, causing him to freeze. He had expected to see Dorian, smirking and laughing and drinking, but instead the chair was empty, the man's mug left behind, leaving Cullen alone. He shrugged, taking a gulp of his mead before taking another look around the building, unable to hold back his warm smile at the sites. Elves and humans alike, all of different standings and backgrounds and abilities were there, drinking together as if it were nothing, natural.

Cullen had to admit, he found that he was a bit jealous of what the Inquisitor had been able to accomplish, especially when it came to the mages and Templars. Sure, there was still animosity and suspicion, but whenever she did something remarkable, something that brought the Inquisition more credibility and respect (like slaying a dragon) everyone came together, forgetting their pasts and differences, at least for a night.

It made him even happier knowing such a woman saw anything in him, especially when she saw beyond his Templar history and lyrium addiction. She had faith him, just as he did in her, and while he knew she would come back safe he couldn't help but worry. "Maker's breath." He whispered, bringing his head forward as he ran his fingers through his hair tiredly.

Maker, how he missed her.

The nights were always the worst, because the nights were when the recruits went to drink and the paper work was finished. With little to distract himself he found his mind filling with thoughts of her; short blond hair that so often smelled of lilacs and bright green eyes that were always smiling. She was shorter than him but was able to best him in Wicked Grace and spar equally with him in the ring outside his barracks, never backing down while expecting the same of him. She was fierce yet kind, gentle though she could strike like a hurricane. She never let anything bring her down and was always there whenever anyone needed someone to lift them up. And most of all she was…

"Hot! Sweaty, musclely, hot!" Sera's voice cut through Cullen's thoughts, snapping him out of his daydream_. What did she just say? Who was she…_

"Tell me, Sera, have you mentioned you "feelings" to the Inquisitor?" Bull spoke, laughing into his mug as he took a swig.

"Pfffft, you kiddin? Olivi knows. I only mention her arse…_all the time_." The end of the elf's words were slurring into the next, giving Cullen the distinct impression that she was drunk, or at least well on her way. "I mean," she stopped for a moment; the silence followed by a loud slamming of what Cullen assumed was her mug on the table, "it _is_ a nice arse, innit?"

Iron Bull responded with a chuckle, though the beginning of his reply was cut off as the local bard began a new song. Lifting his head Cullen shifted in his seat, angling himself so his right ear was aimed directly at the two. "…way she holds her shield to block an oncoming blow? When she's training and out of her armor _that's_ when you can _really_ see her muscles work."

"What about her arse?"

"That too, Sera."

Cullen's fingers balled beneath his palms, his nails biting against his skin as trickles of irritation began to wash over him. How could they talk about their Inquisitor, _his_ Inquisitor, in such a manner? She was their leader; the woman that walked out of the fade and closed the breach. The woman that stood up to Corypheus and escaped an avalanche. The woman who…

"…has such big tits!" Sera spoke gain, her words like a dull knife against his skin. "For a human, anyway. Seen bigger on those Ta…Tamer…"

"Tamassrans."

"Yeah, those Tamrens of yours."

Bull sighed through another deep chuckle, "We've been through this, Sera, there's more to a…"

"Yeah, yeah. _Personality_ and _morals_ and blah, blah, blah. Stupid!"

As Sera paused (to take another drink, no doubt) Cullen turned his body back around, suddenly wishing for anything to come along as a distraction. He would even approve of Dorian's inappropriate teasing, if only it took his attention away from the unfortunate conversation unfolding behind him.

Shortly after Sera and Bull began talking again Dorian appeared, setting three mugs on the table before himself and the Commander. "My goodness, did you miss me that much, Commander? You look positively _dreadful_."

Forcing out something that sounded almost like a laugh Cullen reached for a fresh cup of mead, bringing the liquid to his lips to take a giant gulp. Then two. Then three. Dorian watched with wide eyes, and within seconds the alcohol was gone. As Cullen leaned on the table, mug in hand and chest heaving lightly, he locked eyes with the man. "I need to forget the last five minutes of my life." He muttered dramatically, reaching for another cup before Dorian grabbed it, sliding it out of his reach.

"So eager!" The Tevinter man chirped, lips curling into a smirk beneath his mustache, "While I would positively _love_ to watch our beloved Commander stumble through the tavern drunk, I am sorry to say that this drink is for someone else."

"And who would that be?" Cullen asked, his voice almost a growl as Sera and Bull's conversation continued to greet him in very descript pieces.

"Soft skin, light hair, the smell of lilacs on a cool morning. She asked to see you and your heart fluttered, stopped and fluttered again. You were nervous, hopeful, unsure."

Cullen's eyes widened in horror at the voice behind him, a deep shade of red spreading over his features as he watched Dorian's smirk morph into a full grin, his eyes dancing maliciously at Cole's words and Cullen's expression.

"You wanted to but you were hesitant, uncertain. What if she didn't want to? What if she did not feel what you felt? But then soft skin beneath your gloves, followed by an interruption and then—"

"ENOUGH!" Cullen shouted, slamming his palms onto the table as he stood, the tavern growing silent as every eye turned to him. With shaking breaths Cullen lifted his head, eyes first meeting Dorian's before he realized what he had just done, the blush on his cheeks spreading to his neck and ears.

Straightening his back and swallowing loudly Cullen slowly turned, trying to ignore the mage's incessant giggling. "S-sorry." He stammered as he reached out for Cole, or for where he thought the boy would be, but he was gone, leaving nothing but the gawking patrons and staff. "U-um…" The commander began again, raising his right hand to scratch the back of his neck while everyone looked on, confused and waiting for orders, an explanation, anything. _Maker help me, what do I say?_

As if in answer to his prayer the door to the tavern opened, drawing everyone's attention away from the blushing Commander as the Inquisitor herself walked in, followed by a small attaché of her agents. "So quiet?" Olivianna asked, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips as Blackwall and Varric filtered in behind her, looking equally confused. "Don't tell me _this_ is how the mighty Inquisition celebrates a dragon slaying!"

Without hesitation the entire tavern erupted with the sound of a hundred cheers, glasses and fists raised in toast of their mighty leader. With a smile the woman looked down to Varric, crossing her arms over her chest as she nodded in the direction of Sera and Bull. "Told you they would cheer. You owe me a drink, Dwarf."

With a smile of his own Varric raised his hands above him in mock surrender, shaking his head with a sigh. "You got me, Inquisitor. One drink, but _I_ get to choose the brew."

As Varric left her side for the bar Olivianna chuckled, her gaze drifting left and catching the eye of a blushing Commander and a very smug Tevinter mage. Dropping her hands to her sides the woman made her way over to the men, unable to resist raising an eyebrow in curiosity at the pair. "So…" she asked, looking between the two as she drew out the word, "what have the two of you been up to?"

Raising a fist to his mouth Cullen coughed, the blush setting in again as he looked away, focusing on something in the distance. "N-nothing of im—"

"I could ask the two of you the same thing, it seems." Dorian piped in, winking at the Commander as he shot him a glare. With a laugh the mage lifted his mug, ignoring the silent threats his drinking partner was sure to be giving him.

Olivianna simply rose an eyebrow, unsure of what Dorian was referencing, but before she had a chance to clarify Varric was at her side, pushing a mug of brown sludge into her grasp. "Ah, well, if you two will excuse me, I promised Varric a night of mead and Wicked Grace if we survived. Perhaps you two will join us?"

Dorian's smiled widened as he accepted the offer, but when Olivianna turned her attention back to her Commander he couldn't meet her gaze, simply saying, "I can't." before quickly brushing past her.

Olivianna reached out, gently grabbing his arm above the elbow, forcing him to stop. "Commander?"

Feeling another rush of heat on his cheeks Cullen looked back over his shoulder, making eye contact accidentally, though he found he couldn't look away, even if he wanted to. "I-I'm sorry, Inquisitor, I really must…"

"It's good to see you." She said, her words soft and lost to anyone other than him.

"Y-yes. It's good to see you…too." His words were equally quiet, and while he was at first afraid she wouldn't hear them he was reassured by her smile, that warm, excited smile that always reached her eyes. It mesmerized him, made the blush fade from his cheeks as he took a step closer, her hand on his arm sliding ever closer to his own. "Inquisi…um, I mean, _Olivianna_. Perhaps later, when you are done with your game, we could…"

"Oi! All mighty dragon slayer lady! You playin' or what?"

With a groan Cullen found himself cut off yet again by Sera, her voice somehow piercing over all the noise, leaving the Commander with a sour expression.

Olivianna chuckled, squeezing Cullen's forearm, her smile melting away his irritation. "Later, yes, I'd like that." She whispered, pulling away slowly, almost hesitantly, "I'll find you then..._Cullen_." As she took a few more steps backwards she flashed him a wink before spinning around, nearly running into a serving girl and spilling her drink.

"Maker's breath, Clumsy, you can kill a dragon but you can't make it through a tavern without spilling your mead!"

"Shut it, Varric! At least I didn't have to pay for this one."

With a smile Cullen watched as his Inquisitor sat down at a table surrounded by her friends, soldiers and recruits and whomever else gathering to watch their game and hear their stories. Turning on his heal towards the door he caught Dorian's eyes, and when the man smirked and winked Cullen scowled, leaving the tavern with a shake of his head and a hidden smile on his lips.

So there's that! First piece of fanfiction I've written in sometime, so I hope I'm not _too_ rusty. I do believe I will make a smutty follow-up to this, soooo yeah. I have another smut Cullen x Trevelyan idea in mind, so that might come first. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!  
(Also, my 'N' key doesn't work all the time, so I apologize if some words are misspelled and missing an 'N'.)


End file.
